


Retrouvaille

by theshipqueen



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipqueen/pseuds/theshipqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>retrouvaille<br/>(n.) the joy of meeting or finding someone again after a long separation; rediscovery<br/>-<br/>AU in which Ruby Rose, a famous YouTuber who enjoys shitty MMOs in her free time, meets Jaune Arc, a wannabe YouTube gamer, and the two of them helplessly fall in love, with 2,085 miles in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 緣分 (yuanfen)

**Author's Note:**

> 緣分 (yuanfen)  
> (n.) a relationship by fate or destiny; the binding force between two people

“Alright, I guess that's a wrap! As always, thank you so much for watching, and don't forget to like and subscribe and all that good stuff! Later!”  
  
Ruby shut the camera off and took it off the tripod. She walked to her computer, sat in the chair, and set the camera on the desk. _Ugh, I really don't feel like editing an entire four minute video right now,_ Ruby thought to herself. _Ya know, maybe an hour or so of gaming wouldn't put me too far behind._ Ruby opened up her browser and entered in the URL of her favorite MMO, even if it was, admittedly, pretty shit. She logged in and tweaked her character's armor a little before going online. It seemed that only one person in her friends list was online. _Huh, that's odd, usually there's like twenty people on at this time of day,_ Ruby thought. She shrugged and took a closer look at her friends list. The lone user went by the handle 'CroceaMors'. Ruby had done one or two quests with them before, but she'd never actually spoken, er, chatted with them. Breaking the ice, Ruby typed a conversation starter in the chat box.  
  
 **CrescentRose:** Is it just me or is it like, way emptier than usual today?  
 **CroceaMors:** I guess we're the only ones here. Which is really odd, considering how busy this server usually is.  
 **CrescentRose:** That's what I thought. Guess I'm not crazy after all.  
 **CroceaMors:** You're not crazy. Well, at least I hope not, since you're the only one here to help me complete this quest.  
 **CrescentRose:** Nah, I'm just pulling your leg. So are ya ready to do this, Crocea?  
 **CroceaMors:** Hell yeah. And you can call me Jaune. Crocea's too formal.  
 **CrescentRose:** It's nice to meet you, Jaune. I'm Ruby.  
 **CroceaMors:** Nice to meet you, too, Ruby. Now let's do this thing.  
  
Ruby helped Jaune finish the quest in record time. They cracked jokes at each other throughout the whole task, and Jaune must have also enjoyed Ruby's company, because after they were done, he brought up trading skype usernames so they could talk out of game. Happily, Ruby obliged, and about thirty seconds later, accepted his contact request. She snickered at his skype icon, which was a photo of him, presumably, sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes. She sent him a message.  
  
 **Ruby:** Nice icon, dingus.  
 **Jaune:** Oh, shit, I meant to change that before I added you, oh my god.  
 **Ruby:** Dude, it's okay, it's actually really funny.  
 **Jaune:** Ruby, that's really offensive. That's what my face looks like all the time. How insensitive of you. I never pegged you to be that kind of person.  
 **Ruby:** Well, how do you know my face doesn't also look like that all the time?  
 **Jaune:** Shit, you got me there.  
  
They chatted for a little while longer, until Ruby realized how late it had gotten and how she still had an entire video to edit. She said goodbye to Jaune, promising to talk to him again tomorrow.  
  
Ruby was up a little later than she wanted to be, but she didn't really care at this point. She uploaded the video and went straight to bed, only after sending Jaune a quick goodnight message, not caring if he'd already gone to bed. He hadn't.  
  
When she woke up, Ruby checked some of the comments on the video she posted the night before. From what she could see, her fans really enjoyed this one! Which was really good, since her last few videos were really hit or miss. Of course there were a handful of rude comments, which all had their own string of replies from fans calling them out. Ruby really loved all of her fans, and she was so grateful for every single one of them. Opening skype, Ruby noticed that Jaune was online, and that he had sent her a few messages while she was still asleep.  
  
 **Jaune:** Goodnight, Ruby. I hope you get a good night's rest.  
 **Jaune:** Moooorning Ruby!  
  
He sent the first message right after Ruby messaged him last night, the the second about an hour and a half before Ruby woke up.  
  
 **Ruby:** Hey, Jaune! How're you?  
 **Jaune:** Well, Miss Ruby, I'm just grand. How about yourself?  
 **Ruby:** Haha, that's great! I'm pretty good, as well.  
 **Jaune:** So, what are you up to today?  
  
As they talked, one thought plagued Ruby's mind. _I still haven't told him that I'm kinda-sorta internet famous... Well, he could be one of those guys that only uses computers for gaming. He probably isn't even subscribed to anyone on YouTube. So, he'd have no idea who I am. So I'm just gonna wait until the last possible second to tell him. Yeah, that's a good plan._  
  
The days went by and turned to weeks, and Ruby and Jaune still chatted on skype and occasionally played games online together. She and Jaune had become pretty good friends. She learned that he was living on his own in Pensacola, Florida, he loved gaming, and had seven sisters. _And I thought just one sister was bad enough,_ she thought. Then, Ruby got a message that she should've been prepared for at this point, but in reality, she wasn't. At all.  
  
 **Jaune:** So, we've been talking for about a week or so, right? I was just thinking that maybe we could video chat sometime? Whenever you're free, that is.  
  
Ruby stared at her computer screen, trying to think of a way to answer him.  
  
 **Ruby:** Yeah, that sounds rad! I'd love to!  
 **Jaune:** Awesome! We don't have to like today, or even tomorrow. Just whenever you're free and willing to, I guess.  
 **Ruby:** I've got a few things to do today, but when I'm done, I'm totally up for it!  
 **Jaune:** Well, that was quick. Just shoot me a message when you're ready. Just a warning though, I'm kind of painfully awkward.  
 **Ruby:** It's cool dude, I promise I won't make fun of you too much.  
 **Jaune:** Thanks, Ruby, you're a real pal.  
 **Ruby:** Anytime, Jaune.  
  
Ruby worked on washing the dishes in the sink of the small apartment she shared with her older sister, Yang, and she started to feel anxious. _What if he thinks I'm weird when I talk out loud? What if I'm not as funny as I seem in chat? What if I talk too loud or too fast? What if he knows who I am and is one of the dickheads who always comment rude stuff on my videos?_ She was visibly upset, and just then, as if by a miracle from the heavens, Yang got back from work.  
  
"Yang, thank god you're home. I've got a little... dilemma," Ruby called to her sister, who was taking her shoes off and setting them next to the door.  
"Who sent you hate? I'll beat 'em up," Yang retorted, punching her open palm.  
"No one sent me hate, Yang. It's... boy trouble...?" she said, her words getting gradually higher in pitch at the end of her sentence, making it sound like a question.  
  
Yang walked into the kitchen, grabbed a chair, swung it around, and sat on it backwards. She crossed her arms over the top of the back of the chair. "Spill it, lil' sis."  
  
"Well, I've been talking to this guy, Jaune, quite a lot over the past week, and he's really sweet and really funny, and we like a lot of the same things and we have a ton in common, but..." Ruby's sentence trailed off and she didn't bother to finish it.  
  
"Come on, Ruby, he sounds like a great guy? What's the problem?"  
  
"Problems. Plural. A, he doesn't know that I'm... me, and B, he wants to video chat with me. Which is kind of a bad combination of problems."  
  
"Sis, how could you have been talking to this guy for this long and not told him about your channel?"  
  
"I don't know! It never came up, I guess!"  
  
Yang sighed, "Well, I can't help you with this one, dude. This is one battle you've gotta fight on your own." Yang got up from the chair and put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "But I'm sure everything will work out. Trust me."  
  
Ruby smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Yang, you always know what to say."  
  
"No problem, it's kinda my job."  
  
Ruby laughed and rolled her eyes, and Yang went back to her bedroom. Finishing washing the dishes, Ruby set the last few dishes on the drying rack, and went back to her own room. Before sitting in her desk chair, she stopped in her bathroom to make sure her hair and makeup weren't too atrocious. Sighing, Ruby walked back to her desk and sat down. She took another deep breath, ignored the butterflies in her stomach, and sent Jaune a message.  
  
 **Ruby:** Ready when you are!  
 **Jaune:** Cool. Let's do this.  
  
After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, the skype ringtone erupted from her speakers. Ruby jumped at the sudden noise and turned her volume down quickly before answering Jaune's request. The green light next to her webcam turned on, and Jaune's face appeared on her computer screen. _Looks like he was lying about his face being permanently stuck in that ridiculous expression,_ Ruby noted.  
She waved to Jaune and smiled. "Hey, Jaune," she said.  
  
Jaune didn't reply. He was completely still and dead silent. 'Is his camera frozen? Is there a problem with the call?' Ruby worried.  
"Jaune?" Ruby murmured. "You there?"  
  
"Oh my god," was all he said.  
  
Confused, Ruby asked, "What?"  
  
"You're... you. I mean, you're that girl. From YouTube. RubyRose, right? Oh my god, you have like, two million subscribers. I've been talking to a famous person all along and I didn't even know it..." Jaune rambled.  
  
Ruby laughed and nodded. "Yep. That's me. I'm RubyRose."

  
"Holy shit, my friend Nora is like obsessed with you. She might kill me if she finds out I've been talking to you," he laughed, running a hand through blonde hair.  
  
"You really talk a lot, don't you?" she inquired with a smile.  
  
"S-Sorry, I'm just... Confused. Really really confused."  
  
"About?" Ruby's anxiety was finally starting to let up. Jaune was exactly like he was via text chat. Dorky, embarrassing, Jaune. Nothing to worry about.  
  
"I don't even know," Jaune laughed. "Mostly just why a freaking celebrity decided to befriend a loser like me?"  
  
"You might be a loser, Jaune, but you're a cool loser. If that makes any sense."  
  
Jaune rolled his eyes and laughed again. "Thanks, Ruby. I'm glad I have friends that think I'm a 'cool loser'", he used air quotes around the last two words. They talked back and forth like that for about an hour, until Jaune said he had to work, saying goodbye to Ruby before hanging up the call.

 

Ruby was really starting to take a liking to Jaune and his goofy, yet charming mannerisms (in a more romantic sense than she'd like to admit).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update whenever I have time to write I guess? It won't be extremely often, because of school and stuff.
> 
> Anyhow, I'd like to give a big thank you to my good friend Rae (cindxrfall on tumblr) for helping me come up with a lot of the plot stuff for this trainwreck. Also for letting me rant to him about how much I love this AU.


	2. torpe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> torpe  
> (n.) a man who is desperately in love with a woman, but cannot admit his feelings or approach her

A lot of questions came to Jaune's mind on a daily basis about his friendship with Ruby. Above all, the question of how their friendship came to be is the one he thinks of the most. Not only did he wonder how the two of them became so close so quickly, but how he came to be close friends with a YouTube celebrity. She had literal millions of subscribers, and somehow he had been sucked into that crazy little world of hers. Sure, he had heard of her videos before they started chatting, who hadn't? His friend, Nora, has probably seen every one of Ruby's videos, and he'd been subjected into watching a few of her videos from time to time. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Ruby had a daily vlogging channel that was separate from her main channel, and considering he and Ruby skyped almost every day, he was in quite a few of her vlogs. Since they lived 2,000 miles away from each other (himself living in Pensacola, Florida, and Ruby living in Venice, California), they obviously didn't get the chance to hang out face-to-face, so in Ruby's vlogs, she would film her computer screen with her camera, which, although Jaune said was a little silly, he secretly liked it. It showed that she was really interested and amused by the things he said.

Naturally, when you're that involved in someone's life, you like to check on it every so often. So when Ruby posted new vlogs that he was in, he always checked the comments. As per usual, there were the occasional hate comments, to which either a fan or Ruby herself replied to, but there were also, as Jaune started appearing in more and more of her videos, questions of if they were dating or not. Jaune was very taken aback by these and chose to ignore them, hoping Ruby hadn't seen them. She had.

The weeks went by and Jaune came to a kind of worrying discovery. Almost instantly, he called one of his dearest friends, Pyrrha and begged her to come back to the apartment right away, that it was an emergency. Pyrrha, going into panic mode, made her way to the apartment building as soon as physically possible. She opened the door of her and Jaune's shared apartment to see Jaune sitting on his couch, watching netflix. Clearly not in any kind of emergency whatsoever.

“Jaune William Arc, what is the meaning of this?” Pyrrha questioned as she closed the door, crossing her arms across her chest.

Jaune looked up at her from the TV, a bag of cheese puffs in his hand. “Oh hey, Pyrrha... Yeah, about the whole _emergency_ thing...” he muttered. Pyrrha just rolled her eyes and sat next to her hopeless buffoon of a best friend.

“What seems to be your dilemma, Jaune?” the redhead posed, relaxing next to him.

“Uh, um...” Jaune murmured, setting the bag down and looking down at his hands, trying to find the right words. “G-Girl trouble?” he stuttered. Pyrrha fell silent. It'd been a while since Jaune came to her with any sort of relationship advice.

“What kind of girl trouble?” she inquired.

Jaune sighed and played with the string on his hoodie absentmindedly, trying to think of the right words. “I guess I should start from the beginning,” he said. Jaune explained to Pyrrha everything that'd happened leading up to where Ruby and Jaune's friendship stood at the current moment. Leaving out an extremely crucial detail.

“So you know that YouTuber that Nora is like obsessed with? The gamer and vlogger girl?” he asked.

“Yes, although the name of the name of the person in question escapes me...”

“It's her. Ruby. The one I've been talking to. Her channel is RubyRose and I might kinda-sorta haveatinylittlecrushonhernotlikeitmattersoranything...” he trailed off.

“Excuse me, what was that last part? I didn't catch that,” Pyrrha pried, with a sly grin on her face.

Jaune let out an exasperated sigh and threw his hands into the air. “I have a crush on Ruby Rose! There, I said it! Ugh, God!” he groaned, grabbing a pillow, shoving his face into it, and falling back onto the couch. Pyrrha laughed, covering her mouth with her hand and apologizing when Jaune glared daggers at her.

“Sorry, sorry. It's just it usually takes _a lot_ more work to get you to admit something like that. I've been friends with you for, what, seven, eight years now? I think I'd know how you get about your romantic interests at this point. And that could only mean one thing. What's different about this Ruby girl?”

Jaune was speechless. What _was_ different about Ruby? After a few seconds of silence, he spoke. “Well, I mean, what isn't different about her? She isn't like any other girl I've ever been interested in. For one, she's _completely_ out of my league. She's ridiculously funny, smart, cute, like her smile rivals a basket of baby puppies. That's how cute she is. Plus, she laughs at all my stupid jokes, and we just really connect. That sounds really dumb, but it's true,” Jaune rambled.

Pyrrha smiled and wrapped an arm around Jaune's shoulder, balling her other hand into a fist and rubbing her knuckles on his head, giving him a noogie. “I'm really happy for you, Jaune, honestly,” she said. “So when are you going to ask the lucky lady out?”

Once again, Pyrrha left Jaune tongue tied. “Um, wh-what?” he gulped.

“I said, when are you going to ask Ruby to be your girlfriend? It's fairly obvious that this was going to have to come up at some point in time, considering how much you seem to like her. So, how, and when are you going to ask her?” Pyrrha queried.

“To be completely honest, I hadn't even thought about that part. Oh my God, how in the hell am I going to ask her out? How did I not think about this earlier?” Jaune put his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his hair.

Pyrrha sighed and rubbed Jaune's back, shaking her head a little. “Do you want me to call Ren and Nora over for emotional support?”

“Yes, please,” he mumbled.

Pyrrha got up from the couch and called Ren (knowing Nora wasn't too far from him), asking if he and Nora could come over to help the confused and slightly nervous and scared Jaune with his emotional troubles. They agreed, and Pyrrha made herself and Jaune bowls of chocolate ice cream and watched netflix until the other pair arrived. 

About 15 minutes later, Nora burst in the door and ran to the couch, plopping down next to Jaune, immediately asking every possible question she could think of about his undefined emotional troubles that Pyrrha had mentioned to Ren. Ren strolled in after Nora and closed the door. He sat on the couch next to her, and listened to her interrogate Jaune. The blonde re-explained his circumstances to his friends, making sure to put in that the aforementioned girl was in fact the famous YouTuber RubyRose.

Nora's eyes went wide. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. What? You're telling me that the person of your romantic troubles is _the_ Ruby Rose? Jaune, you sure tell a lot of stupid jokes, but this is no joking matter.”

“Nora, I'm not joking! Why on earth would I joke about this?” Jaune exclaimed.

Nora scoffed and rolled her eyes. “She's definitely a catfish.”

“Dear, I'm fairly certain that Jaune has indeed been talking to a human being, not a fish,” Pyrrha added.

Ren brought a hand to his face and shook his head. “No, Pyrrha. What she's trying to say is that she doesn't think Jaune is actually talking to the real Ruby. She thinks that it's someone posing as her online.”

“I still don't understand why she had to call someone she's never even met a fish, that's really offensive, she's probably a really nice girl!” Pyrrha said. Everyone in the room groaned and Jaune put a hand on her shoulder.

“Pyrrha, it's a metaphor. I'm not sure exactly how, but it is,” Jaune explained.

“Oh. I see,” she said, nodding in understanding.

“But yeah, she's obviously a fake,” Nora stated. “There's no way she is who she says she is.”

Jaune smirked and crossed his arms across his chest. “So you haven't been watching her vlogs lately, I assume?”

Nora quirked an eyebrow. “No, I haven't. What do you mean?”

“Watch Ruby's latest vlog and you'll see I'm telling the truth,” he replied, handing Nora his laptop. She searched for the video Jaune mentioned and watched it. Then she realized why he was talking about her vlogs. Ruby would talk about what she had been doing that day and what she was going to do later that day. She also mentioned how she was talking to a friend on skype. She said his name was Jaune. She turned the camera from herself to her computer screen, and lo and behold, there was none other than Jaune Arc in her skype window.

“No way...” Nora whispered, staring at the computer.

Jaune scooted closer to Nora and nudged her with his elbow. “Hm, I wonder who that stud Ruby's talking to is... Oh! Wait! It's me!” he laughed. Nora shoved Jaune and set his laptop on the floor.

“Alright, alright! I believe you now, she's the real deal. Congrats, man, you hooked a good one.”

Jaune blushed a little and smiled. “Thanks, Nora. Now how in the hell am I going to ask her out? That's only the reason you guys are here, after all.”

“Hm, well, here's a wild idea, why don't you just, I don't know, ask her out?” Nora said sarcastically.

Jaune groaned and rolled around on the couch. “It's not that simple!”

“It actually kind of is, Jaune,” Pyrrha said. Jaune groaned again. “Ruby is obviously interested in you, and if she turns you down, it's not the end of the world.”

“But I'll feel like a complete idiot! I don't want to be known as the guy that asked out Ruby Rose and got turned down,” he sighed.

Nora picked up Jaune's computer, opened up skype, and set it on his lap. “For God's sake, just ask her out! And if she turns you down, she turns you down. So what? You guys are super close now, and I'm sure it won't change anything. If I've learned anything from watching her videos, I've learned that Ruby knows what she wants and how to get it. You'll be fine,” Nora hummed, patting Jaune's shoulder. 

Jaune smiled at her and nodded. “Thanks guys. I think I'm actually gonna do it now. I'll send her a message. Oh God, this is actually happening...” he mumbled. He took a deep breath and started typing.

 **Jaune:** Hey, so I've got something to tell you, and it's kind of really important? I really really like you. Like in a romantic sense. And I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out with me or something? Yeah.

He sent the message and relaxed against the couch and sighed again. “There. Sent.” 

“I'm really proud of you, Jaune. That took a lot of courage,” Pyrrha said with a smile, ruffling his hair. 

Jaune thanked Pyrrha and laughed, smiling back at her. Fifteen minutes after the message was sent, he hadn't gotten a reply, and Jaune started to panic. 

“Oh my God she hates me, she definitely hates me. She thinks I'm a freak she hates me holy shit,” Jaune ranted, curling into a ball and laying on the couch. “It says she's online and she never leaves her skype on when she goes out I remember her telling me that. 

Pyrrha placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder and tried to calm him down. “Jaune, take deep breaths and just calm down. I'm sure she's just busy doing something at home and forgot to set herself as away or something? I'm positive she doesn't hate you.” Despite Pyrrha's efforts, and even some help from Nora and Ren, Jaune still continued to overreact. Nora offered to get Chinese food to help calm Jaune, and after a few more minutes of trying with no result, she left, leaving Ren and Pyrrha to care for the blonde in his time of need.

The entire time it took Nora to get the food and come back, which was about twenty or thirty minutes, there was still no sign of a reply from Ruby. Therefore, Jaune was still panicking. They ate their food and Jaune rambled the entire time. There was a lull in the ranting, and the faint sound of the skype notification came from Jaune's laptop. He stopped everything he was doing, including breathing, for a few seconds before his brain could register what was happening. His heart started to race and he held his takeout box closer to him.

 “I can't look at it. What if she turned me down? I can't look at it, someone do it for me, please,” Jaune babbled.

There was a collective sigh from the group, and Ren said, “Jaune, just look at the message. I'm positive it will calm your anxiety no matter what the message says.”

Jaune stared at his computer on the ground in silence. He handed his food to Nora. “Hold this. I'm gonna read it,” he whispered. He reached for the laptop and set it on his lap, opening up skype. Just as he expected, he had an unread message from Ruby.

 **Ruby:** Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Yang decided to drag me to the grocery store without letting me turn skype off. Anyways, I never though you'd be the one to send that kind of message first, to be completely honest. I really really like you in a romantic sense, too. I'd love to go out with you, Jaune.

“Am I dead? I think I'm dead. Yeah, I'm definitely dead,” Jaune said quietly, staring at the screen. “You guys need to start planning my funeral, I'm dead. I never wrote a will but I don't even care because I'm dead.”

“What did she say?” the group said in unison.

Jaune stuttered incoherently and made several vague confused hand gestures. “She said yes...?” he stated, though it sounded more like a question.

Nora screamed and tackled Jaune, smiling and laughing. “I'm so happy for you, Jaune!”

“Congratulations, Jaune,” Ren added. Pyrrha just smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

Jaune smiled and laughed, typing a response to Ruby.

 **Jaune:** Wow, I never expected you to actually say yes?  
 **Ruby:** I'm glad to see you trust your girlfriend, Jaune.

He made a sort of confused squealing noise and covered his face with his hands. “HOLY SHIT SHE CALLED HERSELF MY GIRLFRIEND I'M GONNA PEE MY PANTS.”

Everyone in the room burst into laughter and Jaune blushed, grumbling about how much he hated all of them. They finished their food, and Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha went home, leaving Jaune to talk to his girlfriend on video chat until just before sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get used to these daily updates, it's probably never going to happen again.
> 
> EDIT: Finally fixed the wonky formatting.


	3. forelsket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forelsket  
> (n.) the euphoria you experience when you are first falling in love

“Oh, geez, it's already almost 4 and I have work tomorrow, I should probably get to sleep,” Jaune commented with a yawn.

“Nooooo, I'm not tired yet,” Ruby whined crossing her arms on her desk, laying her head down. “And it's only almost 2 here. Stay up with me.”

“Ruby, no, I have work at 9. I'm pretty sure my boss wants me to be actually responsive when I go in, too. Cardin's already enough of a zombie any time of day. Gotta love working at GameStop,” he sighed.

Ruby groaned. “Alright, fine. I guess you probably should get some sleep.”

Jaune smiled and nodded. “Told you.”

“Shut up,” she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. He smiled back again. Ruby paused for a moment, glancing at the clock then looking at her screen again. “Uh, hey, Jaune?” she asked.

“Yeah?” he replied.

She had the words on the tip of her tongue. Those three words she'd been thinking about for the past month and a half. But for some reason, the words just wouldn't come out. “N-Nevermind...” she stuttered. “Goodnight, Jaune. I'll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Night, Ruby. Don't stay up too late alright?” the blonde chuckled.

“Alright, alright, I promise I won't stay up past like, 5:30,” she hummed. Jaune yawned again and Ruby decided to let him get some rest. “Night, Jaune. Love you.”

 

The last two words spilled out of her mouth and her eyes widened. The world seemed to go in slow motion as she hit the button to end the call as quickly as she could. _Did I seriously just say that!? What the hell is wrong with me? Oh shit, he definitely thinks I'm insane. We've only been dating for two and a half months, not that I've been counting, or anything,_ she thought.

Becoming increasingly anxious, Ruby set her status to offline and marched through the house, hoping Yang would be awake to help ease her mind. She stumbled into the kitchen to see a note from the sister in question that said, “Sorry, sis, I may have forgotten to mention that I'm going camping with Blake's family this weekend. I'll be back Monday afternoon. There's enough food in the pantry and fridge for you and maybe a friend or two for the weekend. Call me if you have any problems! -Yang xoxo”

_Why is Yang always gone when I need her most?_ Ruby thought. _Penny almost never sleeps, I wonder if she's still up._ Penny, also known as CircuitBoardCutie on YouTube, was one of Ruby's best friends that she'd met online, and they coincidentally lived less than 15 minutes apart. Penny had a relatively small following compared to Ruby, and she did mainly technology and video game reviews and vlogs. Ruby pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent Penny a quick message.

 

**Ruby:** Hey Penny! I'm kind of freaking out right now and I was hoping you were still up and hopefully game for an impromptu sleepover?

 

Ruby set her phone on the table and made herself a cup of coffee. While she was making her drink, Penny had replied.

 

**Penny:** You know me so well, Ruby. But I'm totally down for a sleepover! Give me like 10 minutes to get my stuff together and I'll hit the road. I do hope you'll explain the whole situation to me once I arrive. Farewell!

 

Ruby shoved her phone into her pocket and sauntered to the living room, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping it around herself. She turned on the TV, skimming through Netflix before deciding on some weird French movie she watched with Weiss once. She mainly had it on for background noise, and she played a game on her phone while she waited for Penny to show up.

Headlights shone in the windows of the front of the house, and Ruby got up to make Penny a cup of coffee, as per usual. She liked the pumpkin spice flavor the most, no matter the time of year. Ruby loaded the flavoring into her and Yang's Keurig coffee maker (the best invention since sliced bread, according to Yang) and set Penny's mug underneath it. Penny and Ruby had their own designated mugs at each others homes. Penny's was a cute pastel mug that looked like a robot, and Ruby's had roses and vines hand painted on it.

Penny waltzed in the door and sat on the couch, already in her pajamas. “Salutations, Ruby! What seems to be troubling you at this hour?” she asked.

Ruby handed Penny her coffee and sat next to her on the couch, sitting criss cross applesauce. “It's actually about Jaune...?”

“Oh goodness, he didn't do anything too terribly foolish, did he? The two of you seemed so good for each other,” Penny added.

“No, no, Jaune didn't do anything. This was all me,” she sighed, finishing her coffee and setting the mug on the side table. “So here's the whole story I guess. Jaune was talking about how he needed to go to sleep because he had work in the morning and I begged him to stay up with me but he wouldn't, as usual. Anyway, we said goodnight and he made me promise that I wouldn't stay up too late, and I may or may not have accidentally told him I love him? And then immediately went offline and texted you,” Ruby explained.

Penny exhaled deeply and took another sip of coffee. “That's really quite the doozy, Ruby.”

Ruby sighed and slumped back on the couch. “Tell me about it.”

“Frankly, I'm not sure of what advice to give you. But you believe that you really do love him, yes?” Penny asked, motioning to Ruby with her hands.

Without a second though, Ruby answered, “Of course. He's my best friend. And, honestly, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with him.”

Penny grinned and grabbed one of Ruby's hands with her own, running her thumb over the back of her friend’s hand. “From what I can see, you've already got this whole situation sorted out, and you didn't even know it.”

Ruby squeezed Penny's hand in return and smiled warmly back at her. “You're right. There's really no use in telling him now; he's probably already asleep, but I'll definitely tell him tomorrow. Thanks, Penny. You always know exactly what to say. I don't know why I even bother going to Yang with my problems anymore. Well, now that this is all sorted out, what movie do you wanna watch?"

Shrugging, Penny set her mug on the table next to Ruby's. “I don't think I want to watch a movie right now. How about we watch those shows about girls trying on wedding dresses that you like so much?”

Ruby laughed and nodded, smiling wide. “That sounds perfect.”

 

The two girls watched wedding shows until Penny fell asleep. At that point, Ruby turned the TV off and decided to try and get some shut-eye, too. She fell asleep within 15 minutes, and didn't wake up until a quarter past noon. Penny had already left by the time Ruby woke up, which happened almost every time they hung out, so it wasn't too alarming to Ruby to be all alone in her house again.

Ruby rubbed her eyes and yawned, scrambling for her phone that had fallen onto the floor. She played a game on some app Jaune had told her to download while waiting to fully wake up. After a few minutes, she got up off the couch and grabbed an apple from the fridge. She put her and Penny's empty mugs in the dishwasher and trudged back into her bedroom. Logging into her computer, Ruby answered a few emails, a few from some fans, and one from the VidCon committee about this year's upcoming conference. She continued her daily morning routine on the computer. Reading comments, answering comments, browsing tumblr, answering questions on tumblr, etc. The next time she looked at the clock, it was nearly 4:30, the time when Jaune got off work.

Her anxieties began to resurface and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. _How am I even supposed to tell him? Like 'Hey, Jaune! Hope you had a good day at work! Oh, by the way, I'm kind of hopelessly in love with you.' This is hopeless,_ Ruby thought. She buried her face in her hands and groaned, slumping back in her chair. Just then, Ruby saw the notification in the corner of her screen that read 'Jaune is online'. She sighed deeply and sat straight up, opening up skype. She quickly typed up a message to her boyfriend.

 

**Ruby:** How was work?

**Jaune:** Eh, the usual. Uneventful, tiring, excruciatingly tedious. Just a normal day.

**Jaune:** You up for a call? I'm super bored and don't feel like washing dishes just yet.

 

Taking the initiative, Ruby hit the 'video call' button and waited for Jaune to pick up. He answered almost instantaneously.

“So, no crazy customer rants today, I assume?” Ruby posed.

Jaune shook his head. “Sadly, no. Today was really slow. Not to mention, Cardin was a total ass all day. Anyways, enough about my boring day. How was yours?”

“Well, Penny came over last night and we hung out and watched wedding shows. And today I answered comments, emails, and asks pretty much all day, so mine was pretty uneventful, too, I guess,” she replied. Ruby's anxiety was still present in the back of her mind, wearing her down. _I have to tell him sooner or later, so I might as well just do it now. Come on, Rose, you can do this,_ she thought, psyching herself up.

Jaune smiled and chuckled. “I think you really needed a chill out day, Ruby. You've been really stressed out lately.”

“Yeah,” Ruby agreed, “That's true. Uh, Jaune? I've got something I've been meaning to tell you, but I've been putting it off for quite a while...”

Jaune swallowed nervously and coughed. “Uh, yeah... Go ahead!” he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

Ruby shifted in her chair and cleared her throat. “So, um, we've been dating for quite some time now... And I've been thinking about this for a while, and... God, I don't even know how to say this...”

Expecting the worst, Jaune felt his stomach drop. He felt like he was going to be sick then and there. Hesitantly, he reassured Ruby. “You can tell me, Ruby, no matter what it is.”

She nodded and exhaled, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. “Okay, so, this might sound kind of weird, but... I think I might be in love with you? Scratch that, I know I am. I... I love you, Jaune,” she babbled, cheeks flushed bright red.

The same red that always reminded Jaune of Ruby. And how much he loved her. And she loved him. The world lifted off of Jaune's shoulders and he smiled happily, blushing slightly, as well. He sighed in relief, “Wow, I thought it was going to be something way worse than that. But I love you, too, Ruby. I really, really do.”

Ruby couldn't believe her ears. Her worries were gone, and she felt flooded with happiness. She smiled wider than she had all week, and blushed brighter, even if it didn't seem entirely physically possible. “Oh my God, Jaune, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that. I thought that you totally hated me after that little, er, slip up on call last night.”

“What slip up?” Jaune asked, obviously confused.

 

Ruby didn't bother troubling him with the story of it all, but she was a little upset that all of her anxiety over the past day was for nothing. Honestly, she didn't care. She was happy, healthy, had a great group of friends around her, and a boyfriend that loved her, even if he lived 2,000 miles away. What more could a girl want?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took way longer than expected. I'll try to update a little more often, but no promises.


	4. saudade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saudade  
> (n.) a nostalgic longing to be near again to something or someone that is distant, or that has been loved then lost; "the love that remains"

“What kind of cereal do you want?” Pyrrha asked, skimming the rows of boxes in the aisle of the grocery store.

“Hmm...” Jaune hummed, pushing the cart, “Cookie Crisp. And get a box of that oatmeal with dinosaur eggs that dissolve when you microwave it, too, because we are responsible adults.”

Pyrrha grinned and nodded, grabbing a box and putting it in the cart. “Don't forget the Spiderman fruit snacks, you wrote that in all caps on the list,” she added.

Jaune nodded and grabbed the oatmeal and fruit snacks, tossing them in the cart. “Of course, how could I forget those? Sometimes I don't think you know me at all, Pyrrha.”

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and laughed, looking for anything else they might need in that aisle. She was looking at a pack of Oreo's when what seemed to be the theme song from Teen Titans blasted from an unknown source near her. Jaune pulled his phone out of his pocket, tapped the screen, and the noise stopped. _Of course he'd have that as his ringtone,_ Pyrrha thought.

“Hello?” Jaune answered. The blonde heard his girlfriend's voice through the receiver.

“So guess who was asked to be a guest at that convention you're going to with your friends next month?” Ruby chirped excitedly.

Jaune's eyes went wide. “No way! Did they ask you to run a panel?”

“Yeah!” she replied, “And I'm going to help judge the costume contest too!”

“That's awesome! I guess this is a good a time as any to let you know that my boss gave me that entire week before the con off, so I was going to invite you to come down for it, but I guess you've already got that handled,” Jaune laughed. “Well, I'm getting groceries with Pyrrha right now, but we can work out all the details once I get home.”

“Alright. Tell Pyrrha I say hi! Love you!”

“Love you, too,” Jaune said, hanging up his phone and putting it back in his pocket. “Ruby says hi,” he said to Pyrrha.

“So, what's the big news?” she asked, turning into the next aisle.

Jaune grabbed a bag of dill pickle flavored chips, and Pyrrha grimaced at his snack food preferences. “Ruby got an offer to be a guest panelist at that con we're going to next month! And the way it's looking, she's going to stay up here the whole week before, too.”

Pyrrha smiled. “That's amazing, Jaune! I'm really excited to finally meet Ruby face-to-face, and I'm sure that you agree ten fold.”

Jaune nodded and smiled wide, chuckling. “You can say that again. I just... Can't believe it's actually finally happening? Like, it doesn't seem real.”

“I understand your feelings completely. Now let's finish up here so you can work out plans with Ruby.”

Jaune and Pyrrha finished shopping and arrived back to their apartment. Pyrrha insisted that she didn't need help putting the food away, but Jaune helped her anyway. When everything was put back in its proper place, Jaune all but ran to his bedroom. He logged into Skype and messaged Ruby right away, letting her know that he was home. His speakers played the Skype call tone, and he picked up.

“Yang and I are about to buy my plane tickets! Say hi, Yang!” Ruby said, scooting over a little so Yang could see Jaune on the computer screen.

Yang waved and smiled. “Hey, Jaune.”

Jaune laughed and waved back. “How are you today, Yang?”

“Super hyped for my little sis! I'm so happy for her!” she screeched, giving Ruby a giant bear hug.

Ruby made a raspy noise and struggled in Yang's powerful arms. “Yang...” she choked, “can't... breathe...”

Yang let her sister go and patted her on the shoulder. “Well, let's order these tickets, shall we?”

“Yes, please,” Ruby commented. “What's the name of the airport in Pensacola, Jaune?”

“Uh, I think it's Pensacola International? Yeah, that sounds right,” he replied.

Ruby nodded and started typing something, then clicked a few times. “Okie dokie, I need one round trip ticket from LAX to Pensacola International... And if I get there on the 12h and leave on the 19th... Looks like it's going to total to around $380.” There was another series of clicks, then Ruby said, “Got it! Well, Jaune, I hope you're ready to pick me up at the airport at noon on Monday the 12th of next month!”

Jaune nodded and held up his thumb. “Sounds great. So, what kind of panel are you going to do for the con?” he asked.

“I was thinking mostly Q and A? That seems like the best option,” she answered.

Yang piped up, “Yeah, I agree. I don't think there's much else you can do for a panel run by a YouTuber at a comic convention.”

Ruby nodded in agreement. “Exactly. And I'll probably do a meetup before the con at a mall. That's a thing that YouTubers do, right?”

Jaune shrugged. “How the hell am I supposed to know?” he said.

“Yes, that's a thing that YouTubers do. I'd recommend calling the mall to let them know that you're going to have an insane amount of people in their mall on whatever day you choose to have it,” Yang mentioned.

“Right. When would you want to do the meetup? We need to get that planned out really soon,” Jaune added.

Ruby looked at her sister and smiled at her. “You can go now, Yang. Thanks for helping, but I think I can handle it from here. I am 23 years old. I can do this.”

Yang smiled back and put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. “You got it, sis. Good luck! Let me know all the details when you're done.” With that, Yang left the room, and Ruby looked back at her computer.

“I'm going to go ahead and get the meetup all planned out now. What's a good mall down there?” she asked.

“Uh... Cordova Mall is pretty good, I guess? It's pretty big.”

“Rad. I'll call them later and get everything sorted. When do you think it should be? Maybe that Wednesday at noon? What about Thursday? Does that sound good? How many people do you think will be there? Will we have to find a bigger place?” Ruby rambled, starting to get anxious.

“Ruby,” Jaune said. “Chill out. We're going to get everything planned and it's all going to run smoothly, okay? No need to worry about it. On the bright side, there's only like 3 more weeks until you come down here!”

Ruby took a deep breath and tried to calm down. “You're right. Everything's going to turn out amazing, and we're going to have a great time,” she said with a smile. “I love you, Jaune. I can't believe this is finally happening.”

“I love you, too, Ruby. I can't believe it either,” he replied with a smile. “Oh, shit,” he cursed suddenly.

Ruby looked confused. “What's wrong?”

“Pyrrha and I are going to have to deep clean the entire apartment. Oh, God, I am not ready for that,” Jaune grumbled, burying his face in his hands. Ruby laughed.

Just then, Yang poked her head in Ruby's door. “Hey, Ruby. Penny just called and asked if we wanted to see that new Marvel movie with her, Sun, and Neptune. Wanna go?”

“Hell yeah!” Ruby exclaimed. “Talk to you later, Jaune! Bye!” She hung up the call and Jaune shook his head and laughed at his girlfriend's antics.

Jaune walked into the living room and sat next to Pyrrha on the couch. She was watching some kind of Survivor-esque show, Jaune gathered.

“Did you make plans with Ruby?” Pyrrha asked, turning her head to look at Jaune.

“Yeah! She's coming in on Monday the 12th of next month and she's leaving on the 19th. And she's going to hold a meetup at Cordova Mall on either Wednesday or Thursday. Then on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, she'll go to the con with us, and her panel is on Saturday,” Jaune informed.

Pyrrha nodded with a smile, turning back to watch the TV. “Oh, what are Ruby's favorite foods? I'd love to cook for her while she's staying with us.”

 

* * *

 

Two weeks and two days had passed, and Jaune and Pyrrha were finally finishing tidying up the apartment. The next day was the day that Ruby was coming in to visit for an entire week. At that point, Jaune could be classified as the human embodiment of stress. Pyrrha had just vacuumed the living room, and was starting on dusting the tables and the electronics like the TV and the sound system speakers. Jaune was cleaning and sanitizing the kitchen counters, and working on cleaning out all the expired food in the fridge and pantry.

“What if we don't get to the airport on time? What if she's stuck there waiting for us?” Jaune ranted. His mind had been racked with 'what if's for the past week.

“Jaune, stop worrying. Everything's going to be fine. Please calm down,” Pyrrha called, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, adjusting the bandana around her head that was keeping her bangs out of her face, so she looked like a redhead version of Rosie the Riveter.

“I can't help it! I'm just a really anxious person all the time. I always imagine the worst case scenario,” Jaune sighed, tossing out some old juice from the fridge.  
  
“Just don't worry so much, alright? You both are going to have a wonderful time, I know it,” Pyrrha said, dusting off the top of the TV.

Jaune smiled and stood up. “There is now officially no expired food in our apartment! Guess we'll have to go grocery shopping now, huh?”

Pyrrha laughed and smiled, putting her dusting rag down on the coffee table. “Let's go now. We can finish cleaning when we get back.”

“Can we go out and get ice cream after we're done getting groceries?” Jaune asked, grabbing his car keys.

Pyrrha nodded and followed Jaune out the door. “Of course we can.”

After they had finished shopping, and stopping by a local ice cream shop, they returned home and finished the small bit of cleaning they still had left. Pyrrha was done within 10 minutes, whereas it took Jaune a little longer. Jaune finished cleaning, and by then it was already 9:45. Pyrrha then decided to go to sleep, and Jaune followed suit soon after. The two of them had been cleaning and running errands all day, after all.

Jaune made sure to send Ruby a combination goodnight and see you soon text before he fell asleep.

As Pyrrha expected, Jaune didn't get that much sleep that night. He had a lot of trouble falling asleep, and woke up at some ungodly hour, only staying awake with the help of extremely caffeinated coffee.

Pyrrha woke up at the usual time, around 9:30, and as she wandered into the living room, Jaune was sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, on his laptop, and it seemed that he had been up for quite some time. “Jaune,” Pyrrha yawned, “how long have you been up?”

Jaune made a sort of upset groaning noise, but didn't turn away from his computer.

“Jaune.” Pyrrha repeated, more stern the second time.

“I don't know, maybe like... 5? Something like that,” he mumbled.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and sat next to Jaune, sliding his laptop closer to her so she could type in a URL into the address bar.

“Whoa, what are you doing?” Jaune said groggily, reaching limply for his computer.

“I need to show you something. And I know you need it. Especially right now,” she said, hitting enter. Jaune's eyes still weren't focused, (he hadn't put in his contacts yet) but from what he could see, Pyrrha had pulled up Ruby's YouTube channel. He didn't say anything, though. For all he knew, it could be anyone's channel. Ruby couldn't possibly be the only person on YouTube that had a channel that resembled the one that Pyrrha pulled up.

Pyrrha clicked on a video, and handed Jaune his glasses. She was always a step ahead. Jaune slipped his glasses on and looked at the screen. He was right, it was one of Ruby's vlogs. But it wasn't one he recognized. It must have been new. It was titled “Brace Yourself, Pensacola”. Ruby's voice came through the mediocre speakers on the laptop.

“Hey, guys! So, it's currently about 4:30 in the morning, and my flight leaves at 6 for Pensacola, Florida. If you aren't already aware, I'll be down in Pensacola for a week visiting my boyfriend, Jaune. And I'm doing a few really cool things while I'm going to be down there! On Thursday, I will be hosting a meetup at Cordova Mall, in Pensacola, of course, and I'll be hosting a panel at a comic convention there on Saturday! All the info is in the description, so check that out! I'm really looking forward to meeting y'all this week! But there's one person in particular I'm looking forward to seeing. I love you, Jaune. I'll see you in a few hours.”

The video ended, and Jaune stared at his computer screen. He still couldn't believe he was actually meeting Ruby today. After watching her video, though, everything seemed that much more real. This was actually happening. In less than three hours.

“Oh, shit! I still have to shower! What am I going to wear? Oh my God, Pyrrha help me I'm going to explode,” Jaune said, his words going a million miles a minute.

Pyrrha shook her head a little at her helpless roommate. “Go ahead and get your shower, I'll find something for you to wear. Stop worrying so much, dear. It'll all be fine.”

Nodding, Jaune ran to the bathroom. “Thanks, Pyrrha! You're the best!” he called.

“Yes, I know,” she chuckled, walking into Jaune's bedroom, and digging through his dresser. Pyrrha found a nice pair of dark jeans and a t-shirt with a logo from some really obscure band she had never heard of. She laid them out on his bed, and went back into the living room to catch up on a show she'd been watching about a war amongst families set in the middle ages. She loved all of the characters, save for the young heir to the throne of one of the families. But she loved a certain white-haired queen character the most. Pyrrha felt like she could relate to her a lot.

She was almost finished with the episode she was watching when Jaune strolled out of the bathroom, hair wet, and a towel around his waist.

“I set out your clothes on your bed for you. Is there anything else you'd like to do before we pick Ruby up at the airport? We still have about two hours,” Pyrrha said.

“I dunno,” Jaune replied. “Let me get dressed first, then we can discuss it.”

Pyrrha nodded and resumed her show, until Jaune emerged from his room a minute or two later. He looked down at his clothes, then looked at Pyrrha.

“Does this look okay?” he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Pyrrha stood up from the couch, walked over to Jaune, put her hands on his shoulders, and looked him dead in the eyes. “You look fine, Jaune. And I'm positive Ruby won't mind how you look. She's taking an almost six hour flight just to come here. She won't care about what you're wearing.”

Jaune nodded and sighed. “Okay. How about we go out and get an early lunch before we go to the airport? To kill time,” he said.

“That sounds wonderful,” she agreed. She saw Jaune's phone on the counter and grabbed it, along with her keys. “Here's your phone. I'm driving. Let's go.” They left the apartment and stopped at their favorite local diner for lunch. They ordered their usual lunches. Pyrrha had a cheeseburger, a chocolate shake, and a slice of apple pie. Jaune had chicken tenders, a cookies and cream shake, and a side of chili. They ate and chatted at a leisurely pace, considering they weren't in too much of a rush. At around 11:05, they gathered their things and paid the bill, leaving a hefty tip for their waitress, who seemed to have her hands full.

They left the diner and headed for the airport. After they parked at the airport, Jaune mentioned that Ruby would be arriving at gate 6. They made their way to the correct gate, and found a bench to sit on, and Pyrrha plugged in her phone. Jaune pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket, and fidgeted with it in his hands.

“What's that?” Pyrrha asked, motioning towards the paper.

“Oh, uh... It-It's nothing!” Jaune said nervously, clearing his throat, his face flushing.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and snatched the paper from Jaune's hands and unfolded it. In the chicken scratch Jaune liked to call handwriting, the words “Ruby Rose” were written across the page in what appeared to be red sharpie. She smiled, folded the page back up, and handed it to Jaune. “That's awfully sweet of you Jaune, but I don't think anyone could possibly miss the two of us, especially with the colors of our hair.”

Jaune laughed and smiled, nodding. “You're right.”

They sat and waited for a little while longer, and every two minutes or so, Jaune would check the time on his phone. As noon grew closer, he started shaking his leg. It didn't annoy Pyrrha too terribly much, he did it a lot.

As soon as 11:50 hit, Jaune started pacing outside of the gate. Pyrrha was reading, trying to ignore Jaune's hijinks as best she could. About five minutes later, he sat next to Pyrrha again and obsessively checked the time on his phone. Pyrrha set her book down and tried to reassure Jaune. “Jaune, she won't be here right at noon. She has to get her luggage after she gets off the plane, too.”

“I know, I'm just really jittery. Nervous. Anxious,” he blathered.

Pyrrha rubbed her friend's back comfortingly, as they waited for Ruby to appear. Jaune had resorted to playing some stupid game on his phone. Just then, Pyrrha looked towards the gate and saw a girl wearing a red hoodie with a head of black hair with red highlights. Pyrrha tapped Jaune's shoulder and pointed down the hall. Jaune looked up, and his entire world seemed to stop for a moment. Everything was still as he stood up and unfolded the paper that was still in his hand, holding it up. The figure seemed to walk faster, and Pyrrha picked up her phone and began recording. Jaune started walking towards the girl, meeting her halfway. Pyrrha followed, making sure to get everything on camera. The girl in the red hoodie approached Jaune, dropped her luggage completely, and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same to her. Jaune picked Ruby up off the ground and spun around, smiling wide and laughing, burying his face in her shoulder. Ruby screeched a little when she was lifted off the ground, smiling and laughing, as well. Jaune put her down, still embracing her. He backed away a little and grabbed her face in his hands, pulling her closer and kissing her lips. They embraced again after the kiss, and Jaune pressed his lips to the top of Ruby's head, holding her close. Pyrrha got the whole interaction on film, even though you couldn't hear what they were saying, thanks to the hubbub of the airport.

Pyrrha stopped recording and walked closer to the couple, ruffling Jaune's hair and placing a hand on Ruby's back. “It's wonderful to finally meet you, Ruby.”

Ruby smiled wide and moved to shake Pyrrha's hand. “It's great to meet you, too, Pyrrha! Wow, you're a lot taller than I imagined you to be. Speaking of people being taller than previously thought, Jaune, you're like a freaking beanpole how did I not know this before?” she exclaimed.

Jaune blushed and scratched the back of his neck. “Oh, well, y'know... It just never came up, I guess?”

Ruby rolled her eyes and laughed, kissing Jaune's cheek.

They gathered up Ruby's luggage and headed back to the car. All Jaune could think about was how none of this felt real, but also too real at the same time. That is, until Ruby grabbed Jaune's hand and laced their fingers together, leaning against him. Then, everything just clicked. Everything was finally right in the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is just absurdly long. I had to cut this chapter a little short, but it will be continued in the next chapter. Hope y'all like it!


	5. cafuné

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cafuné  
> (n.) running your fingers through the hair of someone you love

“Welcome, Ruby, to our humble abode,” Jaune said with a grin, opening the door to the apartment. It was a decently sized place, definitely big enough for two people, but smaller than Ruby and Yang's home. She breathed in, and a scent that she could only describe as home filled her nose. She sighed happily and walked into the living room, setting her suitcase next to the couch. Jaune, ever the gentleman, brought in Ruby's carry-on luggage and set them next to her suitcase, after following her into the room.

“Jaune, why don't you give Ruby a tour of the apartment, and I'll go get Nora and Ren, and then we can go to a movie? There's a new claymation movie that I've been meaning to see,” Pyrrha offered.

Jaune nodded and smiled. “That sounds awesome. Then we can come back here and eat dinner.”

“Exactly. Let's just meet at the theater at 2:30, then?” she asked

“Sounds good to me. Ruby?” Jaune posed.

Ruby smiled. “That sounds great!”

“Fantastic,” Pyrrha said with a smile. “Well, I will see you at 2:30. Goodbye!” she called, grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

Jaune grabbed Ruby's hand and laced their fingers together, kissing her quickly. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. “How about we get your luggage all sorted, then I can show you around the apartment?” he asked.

“Lead the way,” Ruby said, smiling. She grabbed her suitcase, and Jaune grabbed her carry-ons, walking to his bedroom. They got all of Ruby's belongings squared away, and Ruby decided to film a little for her vlog.

“Hey, guys! I made it to Pensacola! And I'm here with...” she trailed off, turning the camera on Jaune. “Jaune! Say hi to the internet, Jaune!” Jaune waved awkwardly and laughed, blushing a little. Ruby turned the camera to face her again. “Anyways, I just got settled in here at Jaune and Pyrrha's apartment, and we're going to see a movie later with their friends. Oh! And if you're in the Pensacola area, just a reminder that I'm hosting a meetup at Cordova Mall in Pensacola on Thursday at 11:30! I'm super pumped to meet all of you there! I'll try and film some more later today! Bye!” She turned the camera off, and set it on Jaune's bed.

“I need to remind Pyrrha to email me that video she took at the airport. I need to put it in today's vlog. And you need to show up in the vlogs more,” she joked, lightly punching his arm. “I know a lot of people are really waiting to hear you actually talk.”

Jaune rolled his eyes and shoved Ruby gently. “Alright, fine, whatever,” he laughed. “I'll be in your dumb videos.” He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Now, come on, I need to give you the grand tour.”

Jaune grabbed his hoodie and slid it on, and showed her the kitchen, bathrooms, and Pyrrha's room. Then, they went down to the main floor of the apartment complex to check out the other facilities that the apartments offered. They looked at the pool, the tennis courts, and the dog park. They sat on a bench at the dog park for quite some time, chatting idly and playing with the dogs that ran up to them.

By then, it was a little past 2, and they decided to head out for the theater They bought their tickets, and sat down in the middle of the theater There were a few people there, mostly families, but it wasn't crowded by any means. Jaune and Ruby chatted and waited for Jaune's friends to arrive, their hands intertwined on top of the armrest. A few minutes later, they saw the trio walk in the theater, and Jaune waved animatedly to them. They sat next to the couple, and Jaune introduced Ruby to his friends.

“Ruby, this is Nora, and this is Ren,” Jaune said.

Ruby shook both of their hands individually and smiled wide. “It's wonderful to meet you both!”

“It's great to meet you, as well, Ruby,” Ren replied with a small smile, returning Ruby's handshake. Nora's eyes went wide as she shook Ruby's hand. She made a few quiet mumbling sounds as she nodded.

Ruby looked confused. “Are you alright? Is something wrong?” she asked

Nora shook her head and cleared her throat. “Uh, um, no! It's nothing! I'm just a pretty big fan, is all,” she muttered, smiling.

“Oh, yeah! Jaune mentioned that! Well, I'm glad you like my videos so much!” Ruby giggled.

Nora sputtered and nodded again, and Ruby laughed. The previews began to roll, and everyone settled into their seats. Nora was already shoveling popcorn into her mouth, and Ren opened his box of Sno-Caps. Pyrrha took a sip of her Icee, and Ruby rested her head on Jaune's shoulder. Jaune smiled and leaned his head on Ruby's, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

About halfway through the movie, Jaune got up to get him and Ruby some popcorn, a large drink (fruit punch, Ruby's favorite), and a pack of Sour Patch Kids (also Ruby's favorite). When he sat back down in his seat, Ruby kissed his cheek and cuddled close to him, opening the candy and eating one, then taking a sip of their drink.

The lights came back on as the movie ended, but no one seemed to want to get up. Nora had fallen asleep against Ren's shoulder, and Ruby had stolen Jaune's hoodie at some point during the film. After the credits were over, the group of five stood up and stretched, after waking Nora, of course. They trudged out of the theater and winced at the bright light of day. Ren and Nora decided to ride with Pyrrha again, so they all walked to their respective cars, telling the others that they'd see them back at the apartment. Ruby was still pressed to Jaune's side, wearing his hoodie. She yawned quietly and smiled contently, while Jaune raved about how good the film was.

Ruby let Jaune chatter the entire ride home, and she just sat and listened. They arrived at the apartment and it seemed that somehow, the other three had beaten them back. Jaune opened the door for Ruby and followed her in to see Pyrrha and Ren starting on dinner, and Nora sitting on the couch watching TV.

“What's for dinner?” Jaune asked, taking his shoes off and setting them in the basket next to the door. Pyrrha had a thing about tracking mud and dirt inside the house.

“Pasta with alfredo sauce and garlic bread,” Ren said, pouring the sauce into a pan on the stove to heat it up. Pyrrha was turning the stove on underneath a large pot of water.

“Hey, Nora,” Pyrrha called. “Can you please put the garlic bread in the oven for me?” Little did Pyrrha know, Nora had fallen asleep again. “Nora?” she repeated.

Ruby walked over to the couch and saw the sleeping Nora. “I think she's asleep. Again,” she acknowledged. “I can do it for you, Pyrrha.”

“Oh, no, I couldn't possibly ask you to. You're the guest,” Pyrrha said, add a pinch of salt to the water.

Ruby took Jaune's hoodie off and laid it over the back of a chair, walking back into the kitchen. “It's really not a problem, I love helping with cooking.” She rolled up her sleeves and smiled at Pyrrha.

“The garlic bread is in a box in the freezer,” Jaune called, sitting on the couch. Ruby opened the freezer and opened the box. Ren handed her a cookie sheet and she set the small pieces of frozen bread on it, setting it on the counter as Pyrrha started to pre-heat the oven. Ruby sat at the breakfast bar and made small talk with Ren and Pyrrha. Jaune watched whatever Nora was watching on TV before she fell asleep, but every once in a while, he'd hear Ruby burst into laughter and look over at her, red in the face and breathless from laughing. Without fail, every time he saw that, he'd sigh happily and think about how lucky he was to be in love with a girl like her.

Eventually, Jaune felt like he wasn't being helpful enough, so he got up off the couch (after laying a blanket over Nora) and cleaned off the table and set out the plates and silverware. He didn't bother asking what everyone wanted, he already knew. Ren had ginger ale, Nora had a Sprite, Pyrrha had raspberry tea, Ruby had fruit punch, and Jaune grabbed a cherry Dr. Pepper for himself. He set the drinks on the table, along with the basket of napkins and silverware for everyone. Pyrrha and Ren were just finishing up putting the pasta on the plates, and Ruby set one piece of garlic bread on every plate. Ren went to wake Nora, and Pyrrha poured the sauce on the pasta. Ruby and Jaune transported the plates to the table, and the other three sat at their places at the table. Jaune and Ruby joined them, and they all began to eat.

“So, Ruby, how was your flight?” Ren asked in between bites.

Ruby swallowed the food she had in her mouth. “A little long, and very tiring. I'm ready to get to sleep.”

“Jet lag?” Pyrrha asked.

“Kind of, not really. It's only a two hour difference, but I got up really early this morning to catch my flight. And I couldn't sleep on the plane,” she said, shrugging and taking another bite.

They talked about insignificant things until everyone was finished eating. Jaune and Ruby started to clean the dishes, and Pyrrha left to take Ren and Nora back to their apartment. Ruby kept bumping her hip into Jaune's and Jaune would flick soapy water in her face, making her squeal. They did that until the dishes were done, which took about five more minutes. The entire time they were cleaning, Ruby would yawn and she seemed like she was having trouble staying awake.

“Hey, how about we get to bed? You look really, really tired,” Jaune said, tucking a piece of hair behind Ruby's ear and kissing her nose.

She giggled quietly and yawned again. “Yeah, that's a good idea,” she mumbled. “But I don't think I can walk to your room on my own... Piggy back ride?” she asked, looking at Jaune with puppy dog eyes. Jaune groaned, but smiled, turning around and crouching down.

“Come on, let's get to bed,” he said with a laugh. Ruby smiled wide and jumped on Jaune's back, and a little bit of air was forced from his lungs. Ruby crossed her arms in front of Jaune's neck and pressed a kiss to his jaw. Jaune smiled and held on to her legs tight, walking to the bedroom, making sure to duck under the door frame so Ruby wouldn't hit her head. He sat on his bed, and Ruby flopped onto it on her back. Jaune stood up and poked Ruby's knee. He walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. He pulled his shirt over his head, tossed it in the hamper, and changed out of his jeans and into the pajama pants. Ruby, who had also changed into her pajamas, walked behind Jaune and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her forehead against his back.

Jaune hummed and turned around in Ruby's arms, kissing her sweetly with a smile on his face. She smiled into the kiss and stood on her tip-toes. They both pulled back from the kiss and Ruby stood flat-footed again. Ruby took hold of Jaune's hands and started to walk backwards toward the bed. Jaune followed her and the two of them climbed into bed, instantly curling closer. Jaune wrapped his arms around Ruby's waist, and Ruby pressed her face into Jaune's chest. Their legs tangled together and their heartbeats seemed to synchronize. Jaune pulled back a little and pressed a kiss to Ruby's forehead.

“I love you, Ruby,” he mumbled, his voice rough.

She smiled and tilted her head up to kiss Jaune's chin, then his lips. “I love you, too,” she said sleepily.

Their breathing slowed as they gradually fell asleep, holding each other close.

 

* * *

 

The light shone in from the window and illuminated the bed gracefully, highlighting every feature of Ruby's face and Jaune couldn't believe how beautiful she looked when she slept. She looked so peaceful and content. Her hair was disheveled and she had the smallest smile on her lips, her cheeks flushed slightly. She breathed quietly, and Jaune didn't have the heart to wake her up. He climbed out of bed as carefully as possible to make them both cups of coffee. Jaune rubbed his eyes as he walked to the kitchen, loading up the coffee maker and getting the creamer out of the fridge and the sugar out of the cabinet.

Pyrrha walked out of her bedroom a few minutes as Jaune was finishing making the coffee. Her hair was in a messy updo, and she was dressed in a baggy t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, wearing her glasses. She sat at the breakfast bar and rubbed her eyes.

“Good morning, Jaune. How did you sleep?” Pyrrha asked.

Jaune smiled and poured the coffee into two mugs. “I slept great. Yourself? Do you want a cup?” he asked, holding up the pot.

Pyrrha nodded and grinned. “Yes, please. And I slept well, thank you.”

Jaune grabbed another mug from the cabinet and poured coffee into it. He set the pot back on the maker and added one spoonful of sugar to one of the mugs, handing it to Pyrrha. She smiled and took the mug, setting it on the counter, waiting for it to cool a bit before she drank any. Jaune then poured a pretty generous amount of creamer into one mug and added a few spoonfuls of sugar, pushing it aside. He took the last mug and added just a splash of creamer and two spoonfuls of sugar, putting it on the counter next to Pyrrha for Ruby. He took the mug he pushed to the side and blew on the liquid before taking a sip. Pyrrha sipped at her coffee and Ruby emerged from Jaune's bedroom. Her hair was strewn in every direction and her long pajama pants pooled on the floor at her feet.

“Mmm... Morning...” she muttered, sitting next to Pyrrha and grabbing the mug without a second thought, drinking a little bit of it and humming happily.

“How did you sleep, Ruby? I know you were pretty tired yesterday,” Pyrrha said, looking at Ruby.

Ruby smiled and took another sip of her coffee. “I slept wonderfully. It felt amazing being able to sleep in again.”

“That's good to hear. So what do you two lovebirds have planned for today?” Pyrrha asked.

Jaune shrugged and looked at Ruby. “I assumed Ruby wouldn't want to do much today after being on a plane for six hours yesterday, so I think we're just gonna hang out here, and I might show her a few things around town. What are you going to do today?” he asked Pyrrha.

“Well, I've got a few taekwondo classes to instruct today, and I think I'm going to help out there the rest of the day to make up for the classes I couldn't teach last week when I was sick,” she explained, finishing her coffee and handing her mug to Jaune, and he put it in the sink.

Ruby sipped at her coffee. “I didn't know you worked at a martial arts academy, Pyrrha,” Ruby commented. “My sister took... karate I think? For like 9 years.”

“I do think I remember Jaune mentioning that,” Pyrrha said with a smile. She glanced at the clock. It was already almost 11. “I go in at 11:45, so I think I'm going to get ready now,” she stated, standing up form her chair and walking back to her room.

“Have a good day!” Jaune and Ruby called in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. Ruby smiled and took another sip of her coffee, as Jaune finished his own and set his mug in the sink.

“There's really not much else to do here other than the beach and a few zoos, but there is the lighthouse. But I really don't feel like doing much else today,” Jaune began. “So I was thinking we could...”

Ruby interrupted him. “Stay in our PJ's all day and marathon as much Parks and Rec as humanly possible?”

Jaune smiled and nodded. “You know me so well.”

Ruby finished her coffee and they migrated to the couch. Jaune turned on the TV and pulled up Netflix, starting the first episode. Pyrrha walked out of her room and told Jaune and Ruby goodbye, grabbing a package of Pop-Tarts and leaving for work.

The couple snuggled up on the couch and watched the TV, content to finally be in the same room together. Around two-thirds of the way through the first season, Jaune posed the option of going out to eat, but Ruby declined.

“I'm really comfortable in my pajamas and I really don't want to change. Plus, I saw you had leftover pizza in the fridge. We could just eat that and not have to leave,” she offered.

Jaune nodded and complied, getting up off the couch to heat up the pizza, washing off some strawberries and grapes and putting them in a bowl, and filling up glasses of water for the two of them. They paused the show and ate, working out their plans for the rest of the week.

“Okay, so tomorrow we can go to the beach and the lighthouse. Thursday is your meetup at the mall. And Friday, Saturday, and Sunday we have the con. That sound about right?” Jaune asked, popping a grape in his mouth.

Ruby nodded and mumbled an unintelligible answer, her mouth filled with pizza. She swallowed and repeated herself. “Yup. Sounds great!”

Jaune smiled and set his plate and the bowl on the table, leaning back on the couch. Ruby followed suit and pressed herself into Jaune's side, wrapping her arms around his waist. Jaune sighed happily and slung an arm around Ruby's shoulder. She smiled and kissed Jaune's cheek, then kissing his jaw, making him shiver.

They sat like that for quite a while, even if they'd get distracted from the show by each other, leading to an impromptu make out session every once in a while. Pyrrha came back from work at around 4:30 to see the TV still on and Jaune and Ruby were tangled together on the couch, sleeping. Pyrrha shook her head with a smile and cleaned up the dishes on the coffee table. She put the dishes in the sink and laid a blanket over her friends, turning the TV off. She noticed a few small bruises on Jaune's neck and collarbones and rolled her eyes, smiling and walking back to her room.

Jaune woke up not long after that, noticing the blanket and smiling to himself, looking at Ruby and kissing her forehead. She stirred a little and moved closer to Jaune, burying her face in his chest. Jaune sighed happily and held Ruby close, tracing patterns on her back. Ruby stirred again and woke up, looking up at Jaune, closing her eyes and humming contently.

“Hey there,” Ruby murmured, smiling and stretching a little. Jaune laughed and ruffled Ruby's hair, kissing her nose. She scrunched up her face and Jaune laughed again.

“Hey, remember that mini golf course I told you about earlier? The one with the arcade and go-kart track?” Jaune asked, brushing a few stray hairs out of Ruby's face.

She hummed, still waking up. “Mmm, yeah, I think so. Yeah, I do remember you telling me about that. Why?” she murmured.

“We should go. And Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren, too,” he added. “And when we get back you need to edit your vlog. You told me to remind you.”

Ruby nodded and stretched again, sitting up on the couch. Jaune sat up as well and checked the time on his phone.

“It's 5:12 right now. I'm sure Ren and Nora aren't busy. When do you want to go?” Jaune asked.

Ruby hummed and rubbed her eyes, grabbing her phone to see if she missed any texts or notifications. “Around 6 maybe? I'm not in any rush to go.”

Jaune nodded and cupped his hands around his mouth. “HEY PYRRHA!” he shouted and Ruby put her hands over her ears, “DO YOU WANT TO GO TO EDDIE'S AT 6?”

Ruby heard Pyrrha's voice from her room. “SURE. DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL REN AND NORA?”

“I WAS JUST ABOUT TO, BUT YOU CAN IF YOU WANT,” Jaune yelled.

Pyrrha's voice sounded from her room again. “ALRIGHT YOU GO AHEAD AND CALL THEM. 6:00 RIGHT?”

“YEAH. I'M GONNA CALL NORA AND REN NOW,” he replied. Ruby assumed the two were done screaming and pulled her hands away from her ears.

“Do you two always communicate like that?” she asked, standing up.

Jaune shrugged and stood up, too. “Not always. Sometimes we just text each other.”

Ruby shook her head and laughed. “Let's get ready to go. And I want to export some of the footage I took today so I can get all the editing done later,” she said, grabbing Jaune's hand and lacing their fingers together. Jaune smiled and followed her to his bedroom, planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

Ruby changed out of her pajamas and into a floral sundress and an oversized red knit cardigan and put on a little makeup. Jaune changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a reference to one of the many video games he'd played. He sat on the bed and texted Ren telling him and Nora to meet them at the amusement park as Ruby grabbed her camera and laptop out of her suitcase. She opened up her laptop and began to export the footage she'd taken of her visit so far.

“I'll edit all of this together when we get back. I'm gonna film a little while we're out tonight, too,” she said, closing her laptop and putting her camera in her purse. She checked the time on her phone. “It's almost 5:50, how about we get going? You told the other two right?”

“Yep. Let's get Pyrrha and we'll hit the road, huh?” Jaune asked, grabbing Ruby's hand and walking to Pyrrha's room, knocking on her door. “You ready, Py?”

She opened the door, still wearing the clothes she wore to work. “Yes. So what all do you two want to do there?”

The trio walked to the front door, and Jaune grabbed his car keys. “Definitely mini golf. I'm going to kick all of your asses. Then probably hit up the arcade. I don't think we'll have time for go-karts, though, because Ruby still has to edit her vlog for today,” he said, walking down the stairs of the apartment complex and toward the parking lot.

They got in the car and drove to the park, meeting Nora and Ren at the first mini golf hole.

“Now I don't want to take any of you by surprise, but I'm kind of a master of mini golf,” Jaune boasted, starting on the first hole. Nora elbowed Ruby in the arm gently and whispered to her.

“He's not actually that good at mini golf. Pyrrha always beats him,” she said almost inaudibly. Ruby chuckled and Jaune looked back at her, so she threw her hands up in mock surrender. Everyone else took their turn at the hole, then the next, and the next.

A few holes into the game, Ruby decided to film a little for her vlog. She pulled out her camera and started recording, turning it to herself. “Hey guys! Just a quick little update from Pensacola! I'm out playing mini golf with everyone right now, and we're going to mess around at the arcade later, and I've already talked about the schedule for the rest of the week, but if you missed it, all the information will be in the description. Talk to you guys later!” she shut the camera off and put it back in her purse, waiting for the others to finish their turns. Then, she felt a hand tap her shoulder and she turned around. A girl with long brown hair was standing behind her, and she looked to be about 18 or 19.

“Um, excuse me, Ruby?” the girl said timidly, speaking with an Australian accent. “I'm a huge fan and I was wondering if I could get a picture with you?”

It wasn't the first time Ruby had been recognized when she was out and about, so she happily obliged. “Of course!” she exclaimed. She reached out and grabbed Jaune's arm. “Hey, Jaune, can you take a photo for...” Ruby turned to the girl again. “What's your name, sweetie?”

“Oh, I'm V-Velvet,” she stuttered. She was so shy and scared, almost like a baby bunny. She handed Jaune her phone and stood next to Ruby.

“Got it!” Jaune said, handing Velvet her phone.

Velvet smiled at Jaune, then at Ruby. “Thank you. And it was lovely meeting you, Ruby. I've been watching your videos for over a year and you're a huge inspiration to me.”

“Aw, thank you! You're so sweet, come here,” Ruby giggled, giving the girl a quick hug. She smiled again and laughed, then walked away, waving and thanking Ruby again.

The group continued to the next hole, and Pyrrha spoke. “It must be strange having people you don't know come up to you and ask for photos.”

“It was at first, but now I think it's awesome! Now my viewers aren't just numbers on a screen, they're real people, and it's just mind-blowing,” Ruby explained, kicking a pebble on the ground. Pyrrha smiled and laughed, nodding.

After the ninth hole, they tallied up their scores and Pyrrha was first, Ren was second, then Ruby, then Nora. And as per everyone's expectations, Jaune came in dead last.

“Oh, come on! All of you definitely cheated, that's not fair!” Jaune whined, returning his club and ball.

Pyrrha patted him on the back and smiled at him. “There's always next time, Jaune.”

Jaune continued to pout and Ruby kissed his cheek, linking her arm with his. “C'mon, let's play some games at the arcade, and then we can get some ice cream.”

“Okay, fine,” Jaune said, following the group to the arcade.

Jaune started to lighten up as he played some games and begged Ruby to play skee-ball with him. She complied, and let him win, after he did so horribly at mini golf. Making up for his bad luck earlier, Jaune ended up winning the jackpot of over 2,000 tickets. He screamed and jumped up and down excitedly, smiling wide. The others poked fun at his antics, and Ruby kissed his cheek. She congratulated him, and everyone decided collectively that they were done for the night, going to the counter to trade in their tickets for prizes. Nora got a container of fart putty, Ren got a few pieces of candy, and Pyrrha got a ring with her birthstone on it. Ruby didn't play any of the games, but with his winnings, Jaune got her a teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck. She smiled wide and kissed Jaune happily, thanking him.

Ren and Nora said their goodbyes in the parking lot, and the groups went their separate ways. Ruby held her bear in her lap the whole ride home.

Jaune, Ruby, and Pyrrha arrived at the apartment, and Pyrrha told the other two goodnight, heading back to her room. The couple went into Jaune's room and changed into their pajamas again. Jaune sat on his bed, and Ruby put her bear on his dresser, grabbing her camera and laptop, sitting on the bed. She decided to film one more clip for her vlog before she started to edit it together and upload it.

“So this is the end of my first full day in Pensacola, and it was a ton of fun. We went out with friends, and I ended up meeting a fan there, too! Velvet, if you're watching, thank you for saying hi! Well, we're gonna hit the hay now, and if you're in the Pensacola, don't forget to come to my meetup at Cordova Mall on Thursday at 11:30! Thanks for watching, guys! Say goodbye, Jaune!” she turned the camera to Jaune and he smiled.

“Goodbye, Jaune!” he quipped, laughing. Ruby shoved him and he kissed her cheek.

“Later, guys,” Ruby finished with a smile, turning the camera off. She exported the footage and Jaune leaned his head on Ruby's shoulder. She edited her video and began to upload it to YouTube. Plugging her computer into its charger, she let it upload while they were sleeping, seeing as it would take several hours for it to process. She set her computer on the ground, snuggling close to Jaune and kissing his temple.

“Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun,” Ruby hummed with a soft smile, closing her eyes. Jaune kissed her forehead and carded his fingers through her hair.

“You're welcome. I'm glad you had fun. I love you,” he said quietly.

“I love you, too,” Ruby replied. “It still feels weird being able to say that in person, not through a screen.”

Jaune smiled and nodded, pulling the comforter over them. “I know. But it's definitely better than saying it through a screen.”

“Absolutely,” she yawned, grinning and drifting off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, that took forever to write. Not to mention this chapter is more than twice the length of usual chapters. Well, anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
